coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8388 (16th May 2014)
Plot Peter pleads with Carla to let him go, saying he'll stop at one drink. When she advises him to hit her if he wants her out of the way, Peter becomes ashamed and breaks down in tears. Audrey reveals to Fiz that Maria has said that she and Tyrone have fallen in love and kissed but is sympathetic to Maria, claiming she isn't in her right mind. Fiz is furious to find out Tyrone has left work to go to the park with her and decides to go there and have it out with the pair. Maria tells Tyrone she's met a man - him. He tries to let her down gently. Tony tells Jason he's bought him the Builder's Yard and flat. Eileen is worried that Tony is trying to buy his son's affection with a dodgy deal. An argument ensues when Todd announces to the household that Marcus is moving in. Eileen throws everyone out. Peter tells Carla he feels he's always waiting for the inevitable fall off the wagon and it's wrecking his life. He becomes irritable again when Tina turns up at the flat, claiming Simon is worried about him. Tony assures Jason the yard sale is legit. Jason is thrilled but wonders where Tony got £73,000. Fiz sees Maria and Tyrone hugging and decides not to approach them, although Maria sees her. Jason assures Eileen that he never felt he missed out by not having his dad around when he was growing up - she was enough for him. Eileen feels better. Anna is shocked when Owen tells her the yard and flat sale will only pay £5,000 of the loan. Owen hopes that Jason will offer him a job and promises Anna that they won't have to sell the house. Tyrone and Maria return to the Street and see Fiz moving her things out into No.5. Fiz accuses them of having an affair. Tyrone denies it but Fiz doesn't believe him. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Prima Doner *Longford Park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria tells Tyrone that she has fallen for him; Eileen throws everyone out when Todd announces that Marcus is moving in; and Peter breaks down in tears. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,300,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2014 episodes